


i've run miles in my dreams to get to you

by feraljamie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraljamie/pseuds/feraljamie





	i've run miles in my dreams to get to you

from the moment we met we had hit it off. it was like in the movies; two people meet and talk for hours and realize they're weirdly alike. we had been talking in twitter replies for weeks and we were casual friends. she eventually worked up the courage to dm me. i still remember texting my friend freaking out because it had happened. she confessed to me and we ended up talking for hours straight. we decided to give it some time before we decided if we wanted to date, but by the end of the day we had fallen so hard for each other. it was a great few months, let me tell you. god i loved her more than anything. i still do. but sometimes we meet people too early, or things just dont work out. she lived in england. i lived in texas. neither of us really liked the long distance thing, but we had decided to take a chance on each other. and we're both glad we did. but long distance can take a toll on two people who's primary love language is physical affection. we still love each other and talk almost every day. life is getting rough for both of us, but we know that the other is always there for us no matter what. we love and care about each other more than anything.


End file.
